When a Smoker Said That He Wanted to Stop, That's Just a Bullshit
by Scalytta
Summary: Merokok dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin. / HijiGinHiji takes place after episode 119 / Chapter 2 UP! Mind to RnR?
1. Prologue

"Sepuluh suara menerima, satu suara menolak. Semua selain Hijikata- _san_ menyatakan setuju, jadi proposal ini disetujui—,"

Sejak kalimat itu dilontarkan oleh kapten divisi pertama Shinsengumi, dia sudah tahu kalau hidupnya akan berubah.

"—Mulai hari ini, markas Shinsengumi akan dibebaskan dari asap rokok di manapun itu."

Dan sejak kalimat itu diselesaikan, Hijikata Toushiro sudah _tahu_ jika hidupnya tak akan pernah sama lagi.

.

.

.

 **"When a Smoker Said That He Wanted to Stop, That's Just a Bullshit"**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Story © Scalytta**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Merokok membunuhmu.  
Ini serius.**

 **.**

 **[Disarankan untuk menonton Gintama episode 119 sebelum membaca]  
 **Please enjoy****

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

.

* * *

 _"Aku sudah bertekat. Aku mau berhenti merokok." – Hijikata Toushiro_

* * *

 _.  
_

"Brengsek! Brengsek!"

Makian eksplisit dilontarkan bertubi-tubi oleh wakil komandan Shinsengumi sepanjang perjalanan. Bibir bawah ia gigit-gigit tanpa sadar. Jelas saja, benda yang selama ini menggantung di antara kedua belah bibirnya telah lenyap. Membuatnya merasakan stres tak terkira.

Sebenarnya Hijikata Toushiro sudah berusaha keras untuk bisa mendapatkan lagi hal berharga nomor dua dalam hidupnya setelah mayones. Sayangnya, bahkan setelah ia berkunjung ke planet Hamek, pergi mengalahkan Breeza, mencari _zuruzuru boru_ , membantu Kobayashi menghidupkan Grillin, menghabisi Celo dan mendapatkan _nurunuru boru,_ memanggil naga dari _numenume boru_ serta membangkitkan kembali ayah Delde—jangan tanya kenapa nama bolanya berbeda semua—, Hijikata masih tak bisa mendapatkan rokok barang sebatangpun. Saking putus asanya, dia bersumpah untuk berhenti menghisap batangan racun tersebut.

Itu sih, niat awalnya.

Lihatlah dia sekarang. Berjalan tanpa tujuan di keramaian Kabuki- _cho_ —setelah mengelilingi semua tempat bahkan planet dan tak menemukan harapan sedikitpun. Sekuat tenaga menggenggam _katana_ nya yang masih disarungkan. Bibir kering digigit kuat sampai berdarah. Ia bahkan berusaha semaksimal mungkin menahan diri agar tidak membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok terdekat. Perasaannya gelisah, tak tenang. Napasnya tersengal, keringat dingin mengucur deras. Inikah efek dari tidak merokok selama seharian penuh? Dan ia masih harus menahan keinginannya untuk menghisap rokok sampai –mungkin—seumur hidupnya?

"Sialan!" sumpahnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Tanpa disadari, langkah kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah bar bertuliskan " _Snack_ Otose". Sekitar satu atau dua meter di atasnya, tertempel sebuah papan dengan tulisan " _Yorozuya_ Gin- _chan_ ".

 _'Ck, dari segala tempat di bumi ini, kenapa harus ke sini?!_ ' batinnya dongkol.

Hijikata menghela napas. _Geez_ , kenapa juga dia harus marah hanya karena kaki-kakinya _khilaf_ melangkah ke sini? Lupakan, lupakan. Lebih baik dia pergi saja. Daripada harus bertemu dengan sesuatu berbentuk keriting dan masalah baru.

"Oi! Beraninya kau mengambil itu! Kembalikan, itu yang terakhir!" suara wanita tua terdengar dari dalam bar.

Langkahnya kembali terhenti.

" _Urusai, baba!*_ Kau tidak dengar pengumuman tentang larangan merokok di seluruh Edo, hah?! _Ck_ , inilah mengapa aku membenci nenek tua. Tidak pernah mau mendengarkan nasehat dari kami yang masih imut-imut."

"Siapa yang kau bilang tua?! Hoi, kau mau membuatku muntah dengan omonganmu, ya?"

"Haaah? Gin- _san_ hanya mengutarakan kenyataan. Apa kau tidak lihat mataku yang masih _pika pika*_ seperti bayi yang baru lahir?!"

" _Ano,_ Gin- _san_ , matamu itu mata ikan mati. Matamu tidak memancarkan apapun. Dan apa pula bayi baru lahir?"

"Eww… Gin- _chan_ , kau 'kan hanya _ossan_ tak berguna."

"Cih, jadi kalian mengkhianati Gin- _san_ , begitu? Awas saja, gaji kalian tidak akan aku bayar!"

" _Ano_ , Gin- _san_ , kau memang tidak pernah membayar gaji kami."

"Terserah! Pokoknya rokok ini aku—,"

Pintu bar dibuka, menampilkan sosok samurai berkimono putih dengan corak gelombang biru.

Langkah kaki dan pertengkaran kecil di dalam sana terhenti.

Biru baja bertemu merah cerah menyala.

Sakata Gintoki berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Di hadapannya, wakil komandan iblis mematung seperti orang idiot. Ekspresi malas Gintoki lantas berubah jengkel tatkala menyadari siapa yang berdiri satu meter di depannya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?! Jatuh cinta padaku, hah?!" tanyanya galak.

"Eh?"

Hijikata tersentak. Fokus matanya berpindah dari bulatan setengah terbuka menuju ke bawah, tepatnya ke batangan tak bersalah yang ada di genggaman laki-laki bernama Sakata Gintoki.

Menyadari ke mana arah pandang lelaki berambut lurus menyebalkan, Gintoki menyeringai kejam.

"Hoo… Hijikata- _kun_. Jangan bilang kalau kau menginginkan benda ini, hm?" Seringai masih terpasang menyebalkan di wajahnya.

Hijikata menelan ludah.

Gintoki diam, memerhatikan gerak-gerik pria berambut hitam. Jakun Hijikata bergerak naik-turun tak teratur. Telapak tangannya menggenggam dan membuka gelisah. Tatapan mata yang biasanya tajam menusuk kini terlihat tak fokus. Gintoki menghela napas. Dia paham kalau Hijikata Toushiro adalah seorang maniak mayones dan rokok. Jadi ia bisa memaklumi reaksi tubuhnya saat ini. Oh, ayolah! Nenek tua di dalam sana juga sedang mengalami hal yang sama dengan pria berseragam polisi itu.

"Oi, oi! Paling tidak berpura-puralah untuk tidak peduli pada kata-kataku," kata Gintoki _setengah_ kasihan setelah melihat reaksi terlampau jujur seorang Hijikata Toushiro.

Laki-laki yang diajak bicara berkedip dua kali. Ekspresinya masih belum berubah, menggambarkan dilema besar yang tengah menyelimuti isi kepala dan hatinya.

 _'Aku ingin merokok.'_

 _'Tidak, tidak! Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan merokok!'_

 _'Sayang sekali kalau satu batang terakhir itu harus berakhir terkubur di antara tumpukan sampah.'_

 _'Sadarlah, Toushiro! Kau tidak boleh mengingkari sumpahmu yang baru diucapkan beberapa jam yang lalu!'_

Kira-kira seperti itulah peperangan yang sedang terjadi dalam diri Hijikata Toushiro. Dan Sakata Gintoki entah kenapa bisa melihat secara jelas, seakan-akan di depannya telah berdiri dua sosok wakil komandan Shinsengumi yang saling bertengkar. Bedanya, di kepala salah satu sosok itu terdapat dua tanduk mengerikan yang muncul dari masing-masing sisi kepala. Sedangkan di atas kepala sosok satunya muncul lingkaran bercahaya yang seakan-akan terbang.

Malaikat dan iblis? Entahlah. Gintoki bahkan tidak bisa menebak mana yang mendukung Hijikata untuk tetap merokok dan mana yang menganjurkannya untuk berhenti.

Menghela napas seraya menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan bayangan aneh dihadapannya, pemilik rambut keriting alami itu berjalan mendekati Hijikata hingga jarak mereka semakin tereliminasi. Ketika dua pasang mata hanya terpaut tinggal sejengkal, ditariknya lengan terbalut seragam hitam itu ke arah tangga menuju bangunan tempatnya tinggal.

Tarikan tiba-tiba tersebut membuat Hijikata Toushiro tersadar dari _inner_ debat tak pentingnya. Bingung, alisnya mengerut dan dia bertanya, "Oi, apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahan melihat ekspresi bodohmu. Sudah ikut saja! Biarkan _Yorozuya_ Gin- _chan_ mengatasi masalahmu." Gintoki menjelaskan tanpa menoleh.

Walau masih tidak mengerti, tapi Hijikata hanya bisa pasrah ketika dirinya diseret begitu saja menuju ruang tamu _Yorozuya_ dan didudukkan di sebuah sofa di sana. Gintoki menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar sebelum kemudian sosok samurai pemalas itu lenyap ke dalam dapur.

.

* * *

.

Sakata Gintoki mengobrak-abrik plastik belanjaan yang tadi pagi dibawakan Shinpachi. Memang, isinya tak sebegitu banyak—mengingat modal untuk membeli belanjaan itu pun tak bisa dibilang banyak. Gintoki kesulitan meraih sesuatu yang tidak sengaja—mungkin oleh petugas kasir—diletakkan bagian paling dasar. Mengeluarkan beberapa belanjaan yang begitu menghalangi, akhirnya didapatkannya sekotak benda yang dia cari.

Setelah memastikan bahwa benda yang ada di genggamannya memang sudah benar, ia pun mengangguk mantap sebelum kemudian berjalan keluar dari dapur, kembali menemui sang pria berambut hitam lurus yang masih setia duduk di ruang tengah.

" _Nih_ , untukmu," ucapnya, mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping Hijikata. Kardus kemasan yang sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran bungkus rokok diserahkannya ke telapak tangan pria di sampingnya.

Hijikata menatap benda yang kini telah berpindah ke tangannya.

"P*cky?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Melirik malas sekilas, Gintoki menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian berujar panjang, "Kau…. Mau berhenti merokok, kan? Aku sudah lihat di televisi tentang larangan itu. Nenek tua di bawah sana juga sepertinya sangat frustasi. Jadi mungkin, ahhh… kau tahu, _Yorozuya_ bisa melakukan pekerjaan apapun."

"Oh," sahut Hijikata pendek.

"Iyaa."

Hening sejenak.

"Terus kenapa kau memberiku P*cky?"

 _Krik._

Menggeram frustasi, Gintoki mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Sialan! Dasar laki-laki tidak peka!

"Kau bodoh ya? Iya begitu? Atau kau itu idiot? Perlu kubenturkan kepalamu dulu agar kau mengerti? Hah?! Dasar _nicotine addict_ sialan!" makinya berkali-kali.

"Oi oi! Aku kan hanya bertanya! Kenapa kau malah memakiku begitu? Kau itu sebenarnya mau apa? _Ngajak_ ribut?!" balas Hijikata sengit.

Di penglihatan mata biru bajanya, Gintoki terlihat diam sejenak. Dia alihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam Hijikata Toushiro. Seperti memastikan agar Hijikata tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya. Dia pun bergumam nyaris berbisik, "Aku bilang, kau bisa memakai jasa _Yorozuya_ untuk memberimu terapi agar bisa berhenti merokok, bodoh."

Hijikata memandang Gintoki dalam, wajah pemilik _Yorozuya_ masih tak mau bertemu dengannya. Dipikirkannya baik-baik penjelasan Gintoki sebelum menarik kesimpulan.

"Oh, maksudnya kauingin membantuku?"

Wajah Gintoki sontak memerah, tanpa sadar ia bergerak hingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

"A—aku tak bilang begitu! Jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan!"

 _Wow, ada_ tsundere _._

Tidak, sebenarnya bukan begitu. Gintoki hanya merasa canggung harus menawarkan bantuan seperti itu. Mereka bahkan hampir tidak pernah berbincang secara normal selain bertengkar. Tiba-tiba saja menyuguhi kebaikan kepada orang brengsek di hadapannya, entah kenapa terasa begitu aneh—itu lah yang dibayangkan oleh wakil komandan Shinsengumi.

Mau tak mau, senyum tipis terlukis di wajah sang wakil komandan iblis. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa gemas melihat tingkah malu-malu sang _Yorozuya_. Di matanya sekarang, Gintoki terlihat sangat—

—tunggu dulu.

Ini apa?

Barusan… dia berpikiran apa?

 _Yorozuya_ itu…. Gintoki… menggemaskan?

Hah?

"ARRGGHHH!"

DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!

"Oi! Hijikata - _kun_ , apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Tak mengerti pikiran mengerikan macam apa yang barusan terlintas di kepala berponi V, Gintoki memasang ekspresi panik ketika menyaksikan di depan matanya sendiri bagaimana Hijikata Toushiro membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke dinding sampai darah segar mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Apa ini efek dari tidak merokok bagi seorang pecandu? Kalau dalam waktu sehari saja efeknya sudah seperti ini, bisa bahaya kalau Hijikata tak mendapat pertolongan secepatnya!

"Hijikata, baiklah baiklah, aku akan membantumu! Aku akan berusaha mencari cara agar kau bisa berhenti merokok tanpa bunuh diri, oke?" hiburnya seraya berjalan mendekati Hijikata, mencoba menghentikan hal konyol yang masih dilakukan.

Hijikata tiba-tiba saja berhenti dari kegiatan membenturkan kepala. Menengok, pandangan merahnya menemukan ekspresi khawatir yang tulus dari seorang Sakata Gintoki. Tangan pria itu diangkat keduanya, seperti ingin menyentuh Hijikata. Dari postur tubuh dan ekspresi yang terpasang, entah mengapa membuat pikiran Hijikata makin berkecamuk.

' _Dia bilang mau membantuku, padahal selama ini kami selalu bertengkar. Sifat_ tsundere _nya, ekspresinya yang malu-malu dengan semburat merah di pipi, pandangan khawatirnya. Apa jangan-jangan_ Yorozuya…. Yorozuya _me_ — _me_ —.'

DUAGH!

Satu benturan telak mengakhiri kesadaran Hijikata Toushiro. Pada detik-detik terakhir sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih penglihatan penuh warna merahnya, Hijikata masih sempat melihat wajah _Yorozuya_ yang…. Eh?

Wajahnya datar, dan hidungnya tengah dimasuki sebuah jari telunjuk, sedang tangan lain memosisikan diri di lautan keriting miliknya sendiri.

Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

Tujuh jam tanpa rokok, Hijikata Toushiro mengalami halusinasi akut.

.

.

.

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _Urusai, baba :_ Diam, nenek tua/tua bangka

 _Pika pika :_ _Blink blink_

.

A/N : Ini niatnya mau dibikin oneshot, tapi saat proses mengetik entah kenapa alurnya jalan-jalan sendiri(?) akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuatnya menjadi multichap. Chapter selanjutnya sudah setengah jadi, _so,_ tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya XD /apasih

Terima kasih untuk **takanashi misaki** yang udah setia nunggu fic ini, lol Sorry masih belum selesai wkwk

.

.

 _Last but not least, mind to RnR?_

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima.

.

 _See you in the next chapter_

[ _Edited : Minor errors have been corrected_ ]

Scalytta


	2. Day 1

"Ck, aku tak menyangka wakil komandan Shinsengumi ternyata semenyedihkan ini," hardik Sakata Gintoki.

Dia tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya. Berseberangan dengan meja, Hijikata Toushiro menunduk dalam. Kepala dibalut perban rapi. Lelaki berponi V itu kehabisan kata-kata. Tidak bisa membalas makian Gintoki karena bahkan menurutnya sendiri, dia memang menyedihkan. Bisa-bisanya dirinya membayangkan hal mengerikan semacam tadi. Memikirkan ulang saja dia sudah malu.

Menghela napas karena orang yang sedang kena marah di hadapannya bahkan tak mau membalas makian, Gintoki kembali berdiri dan memberikan sebungkus Pokky yang tadi sempat terlupakan. Kali ini dia memilih langsung menjelaskan akan maksud dari Pokky tersebut.

"Dengar, seorang perokok tidak mungkin bisa begitu saja berhenti merokok tanpa bantuan apapun. Biasanya mereka mulai dengan mengurangi jumlah konsumsi nikotin setiap harinya. Tapi karena larangan merokok sudah terlanjur diterapkan, aku sarankan kau memakai Pokky ini sebagai pengganti."

Hijikata mendongak, menatap langsung kelereng merah cerah milik _Yorozuya_. Si bodoh itu tengah memasang senyum lima jari tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Aku akan membantumu berhenti merokok. Aku adalah _Yorozuya_!"

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"When a Smoker Said That He Wanted to Stop, That's Just a Bullshit"**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Story © Scalytta**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Merokok membunuhmu.**

 **WARNING(2)**

 **HijiGinHiji, OOC, Humor/Drama/lil bit Romance, typo(s), weird, alay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Mayonnaise and Sugar Will Never Get Along Well**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Aku tidak bisa menyalakan ataupun menghisap asap dari Pokky," gumam Hijikata putus asa. Dia menatap dalam ke bungkusan Pokky berwarna _pink_ di genggamannya, rasa strawberry.

"Lagipula, aku tak suka makanan manis."

Menggeram frustasi entah untuk ke berapa kali, Gintoki membalas, "Kau ini kalau sedang putus asa itu menyebalkan sekali, _sih_? Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu menyalakan api ke Pokky itu, hah? Maksudku kau hanya perlu memakan Pokky sebagai pengganti posisi rokok di mulutmu! Dan jangan protes soal makanan manis!"

Hijikata mengeryitkan alis, mengarahkan pandangan ke Gintoki. Yang ditatap lagi-lagi hanya menghela napas dan berjalan mendekati pria berambut hitam lurus. Gintoki mengambil kardus Pokky tersebut dari tangan Hijikata, membuka bungkusnya kemudian mengambil satu batang untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Ini, begini cara memakannya. Kau nikmati dulu lapisan strawberry di ujungnya, kemudian, secara perlahan, gigitlah sedikit demi sedikit. Hal ini bisa mengalihkan pikiranmu dari rokok," jelasnya seraya mempraktikkan sendiri bagaimana cara memakan biskuit batangan itu secara baik dan benar menurutnya. Dikembalikannya bungkusan yang kini sudah berkurang isinya kepada Hijikata.

Dalam hati, Hijikata Toushiro bersyukur karena sudah membenturkan kepala sekeras mungkin sampai denyut sakitnya masih terasa hingga kini. Dia tidak mau mengalami halusinasi aneh lagi ketika melihat bagaimana seorang Sakata Gintoki mencoba menikmati batangan kecil di mulutnya—dengan menjilat-jilat krim strawberry seraya menutup mata penuh konsentrasi.

Lelaki berambut hitam lurus tersebut menerima bungkusan yang disodorkan. Ragu, ia ambil satu biskuit dan secara perlahan mengarahkan makanan itu ke mulut. Dicobanya cara yang sama seperti yang si _Yorozuya_ contohkan. Mengemutnya perlahan, membiarkan lapisan berwarna _pink_ yang menyelimuti biskuit tersebut meleleh di lidahnya—minus menutup mata dan memasang ekspresi _nikmat_ tentunya.

Manis.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Alis Hijikata mengeryit makin dalam, seakan-akan keduanya akan menyatu jika diteruskan. Mengunyah secara perlahan, dijawabnya pertanyaan Gintoki, "Hmm…. Ada sesuatu yang kurang."

Gintoki menatap heran mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan. Mengendikkan bahu tanda tak peduli, ia pun mengambil posisi nyaman untuk mengistirahatkan pantatnya.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Gintoki memilih membaca JUMP yang belum sempat ia selesaikan, sedangkan Hijikata sudah mulai memakan batangan Pokky yang ke-empat dengan alis yang masih betah saling berdekatan. Ketika dia mulai mengemut biskuit ke lima, tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri tegak. Membuat konsentrasi Gintoki pecah dan secara refleks menengok ke arah Hijikata.

"Aku harus pergi, sore ini aku ada patroli bersama Sougo." Dirapikannya seragam yang masih terpasang sejak rapat pagi tadi. Setelah dirasa pakaiannya sudah enak dipandang, dia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu.

"Ah, sudah menemukan apa yang kurang?" tanya Gintoki, memfokuskan kembali arah matanya pada bacaan di depan muka.

"Hmm… ini baru dugaan, tapi sepertinya aku sudah tahu," jawabnya tenang. Refleks jarinya mengapit biskuit kecil itu layaknya ketika ia mengapit sepuntung rokok. Ketika menyadari perbuatan bodohnya, cepat-cepat ia mengemut kembali Pokky di genggaman sembari melirik ke arah bos _Yorozuya_ di sofa. Diam-diam menghela napas lega karena keriting bodoh itu tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Kau bisa kemari lagi besok agar aku tahu apa cara ini berhasil atau tidak." Tangan kanannya melambai tanda ucapan perpisahan.

"Hmm..."

 _Blam_

Suasana sunyi untuk beberapa saat. Gintoki menunggu sedikit lebih lama—demi memastikan agar wakil komandan iblis tersebut sudah benar-benar pergi—sebelum kemudian memasang sebuah seringai licik.

"Hah! Dasar polisi bodoh."

Diambilnya secarik kertas dan pulpen di atas meja kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

"Okay, si brengsek itu mengambil sebungkus Pokky berhargaku, tapi tak apa. Tidak lama lagi aku akan mendapat penggantinya. Hmm…. Dia juga menerima konsultasi dariku, oke, biaya akan aku naikkan sedikit, hmm hmm…," bergumam sendiri, Gintoki melanjutkan tulisan-tulisan berupa angka di kertas tersebut.

"Sepertinya dalam waktu seminggu, aku bisa menikmati parfait sepuasnya. Haha! Makan itu, mayora brengsek! Kaupikir aku akan berbaik hati membantumu secara cuma-cuma?! Setelah semua ini selesai, akan kupastikan isi dompetmu tidak akan tersisa bahkan untuk membeli makanan anjing kesukaanmu. Hahaha hahaha…."

Yap, Sakata Gintoki—yang sedang mengalami krisis uang seperti biasa—, menggunakan cara licik untuk menjebak Hijikata Toushiro demi parfait beraneka rasa. Dari awal memang dia sudah merencanakan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan uang. Niatnya _sih,_ dia ingin berpura-pura baik ke nenek tua di bawah sana atau wanita (wanita?) bertelinga kucing yang kini sama-sama sedang dilanda stres berat. Namun jika dipikir-pikir, Gintoki malah bisa berada dalam bahaya kalau sampai rencana busuknya terbongkar oleh mereka. Sudah dipastikan biaya sewa akan dinaikkan drastis oleh Otose, atau lebih parahnya, nenek itu akan mengirim Tama untuk membakarnya hidup-hidup.

Untung saja ada malaikat bodoh bernama Hijikata Toushiro yang datang di saat yang tepat. Apalagi dia yang memang sebenarnya polos, ditambah dengan pikiran berkecamuk akibat tidak merokok seharian, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang tolol yang akan dengan mudah tertipu kata-kata manis. Hah!

"Hijikata- _kun_ , bersiaplah untuk kehilangan isi dompetmu. Muhahahaha!"

.

Beberapa puluh meter dari kediaman Yorozuya, sang wakil komandan iblis bersin sambil merinding ria.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini adalah giliran Gintoki untuk berbelanja. Sialnya tadi dia terlambat untuk kabur—dari pelukan maut Kagura dan ceramah panjang Shinpachi—sehingga dia tak bisa menghindari tugas merepotkan ini. Yang benar saja, harusnya jam segini dia sedang enak-enaknya menghangatkan diri di balik selimut dan bantal empuk sambil menikmati alam mimpi bersama Ketsuno Ana.

Berjalan malas menuju _konbini_ dengan nyawa setengah terkumpul, diarahkannya penglihatan ke sekeliling. Jalanan sudah ramai karena ini sudah tidak bisa disebut pagi lagi. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan tujuan, walau beberapa ada juga yang asal berjalan. Mengedarkan pandangan ke seberang, Gintoki melihat sepasang manusia berseragam polisi khusus yang sudah tidak asing baginya melangkahkan kaki beriringan. Sepertinya mereka sedang berpatroli. Samar-sama Gintoki dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Hijikata _-san_ , kau mau berubah menjadi babi ya? Memakan coklat bersamaan dengan mayones. Jadi sekarang kau mau mengombinasikan makanan kucing dan anjing?"

" _Ck_ , diam kau! Kaupikir aku seperti ini karena siapa, hah?"

"Hmm? Karena _Danna_?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh!"

"Terserah kau saja, Hijikata - _san_. Silahkan bunuh dirimu secara perlahan dengan makanan itu. Aku sudah siap untuk menggantikan posisimu."

"Dasar sadis brengsek!"

Rasa penasaran membuat nyawa Gintoki kini sepenuhnya kembali ke raga. Memicingkan mata, difokuskannya manik setengah terbuka tersebut ke kedua tangan milik wakil komandan Shinsengumi.

Hijikata Toushiro baru saja membuang sebuah bungkus Pokky—yang sepertinya sudah kosong—ke tempat sampah terdekat. Tidak lama setelahnya, dirogohnya saku seragam sebelah kanan dan mengeluarkan bungkusan baru. Dia mengambil sebatang biskuit silinder, merogoh saku kiri lalu menambahkan bahan lain—yang diambil dari saku itu—ke Pokky di genggaman sebelum kemudian meletakannya di apitan bibir kering.

Gintoki menatap tak percaya dari seberang sana.

Itu mayones.

Emosi dengan cepat menyelimuti hatinya. Dia mengambil langkah panjang penuh amarah. Menyeberang jalan, tanpa aba-aba Gintoki menerjang tubuh Hijikata yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kautahu, ini ada—."

 _Bruak!_

"Aw aw aw…. Sakit!" keluh Hijikata seraya memegang kepalanya yang terbentur jalanan kasar. Membuka sebelah mata, dilihatnya sosok pria berambut keriting berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Wajah itu menggambarkan ekspresi jijik.

"Oi, jangan harap kau bisa melecehkan makanan manis hanya karena aku mengijinkanmu mencicipi rasa nikmatnya." Gintoki berkata datar. Satu tangan terkepal erat siap menghajar, sedang tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram kerah seragam yang dikenakan Hijikata.

Hijikata bingung, tidak mengerti. Yang dia lakukan hanya mencoba menikmati Pokky sesuai yang disarankan oleh si _Yorozuya_ , lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia diterjang begini?

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Pokky ini."

"Tidak melakukan apapun?! Hoi! Kaupikir itu apa?" Gintoki menunjuk mayones yang tadi masih digenggam Hijikata.

Masih tidak mengerti, Hijikata menjawab polos, "Itu mayones. Memang kenapa? Ini normal saja, kok."

Normal?

 _Normal?!_

Perempatan segitiga muncul begitu saja di pelipis samurai berambut keriting. Tanpa berkata apapun, Gintoki merebut bungkusan Pokky dan mayones dari saku celana dan genggaman Hijikata. Dia ambil satu biskuit dari tempatnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Bangkit dari posisi—yang masih dengan nyaman menindih tubuh sang wakil komandan—, samurai serabutan itu berjalan menuju tempat sampah terdekat.

Biru baja menatap horor pemandangan di depannya.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"..."

"Oi, kaupikir apa yang sedang kaupegang, hah? Apa kausadar ke mana arahmu melangkah?!" Hijikata panik. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini, kedua matanya tengah menyaksikan bagaimana Yorozuya berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat sampah dengan mayones di genggaman. Harta karun satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang sedang dalam bahaya!

Tangan terjulur mendekati lubang bau penuh kotoran.

"Hentikan."

Genggaman jari secara perlahan mulai mengendur.

" _Yorozuya_!"

Hijikata kalap. Tanpa aba-aba memaksakan tubuh untuk bangkit dan berlari sekuat tenaga demi menghentikan perbuatan keji samurai itu. Sempat bersyukur karena kakinya tidak terkilir akibat gerakan tiba-tibanya. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan setengah jiwa miliknya.

Botol mayones terlepas dari tangan Sakata Gintoki.

"MAYOOO!"

 _Brak!_

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Gintoki bahkan tidak sempat berkedip. Tempat sampah di hadapannya terlempar beberapa meter, membuat isinya berhamburan keluar dengan bau tak sedap yang menemani. Hijikata Toushiro—sang penyebab kekacauan—tengah sibuk memeluk botol mayones yang tadi dibuang Gintoki. Seragam Shinsengumi yang ia kenakan turut berlumuran sampah. Wakil komandan itu tidak peduli, dielus-elusnya mayones di pelukan, seakan-akan ia sedang memeluk kekasih idaman.

Gintoki menatap jijik.

"Yang benar saja. Menyedihkan."

Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menatap mereka aneh kemudian mengalihkan pandangan, pura-pura tidak melihat. Bisa repot kalau sampai mereka harus berurusan dengan Shinsengumi, meskipun sungguh, wakil komandannya benar-benar memalukan.

" _Danna_ ," Sougo—yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan dengan senyum sadis—mulai mengambil tindakan. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Hijikata mencoreng nama Shinsengumi lebih dari ini. Meski ia sempat berharap jika Hijikata terus mempermalukan diri sendiri, dia bisa turun jabatan dan Sougo akan dengan senang hati menggantikannya. Sayangnya, Komandan mereka tidaklah setega itu. Jadi dari pada Shinsengumi yang kena imbas, lebih baik Sougo menghentikannya sebelum terlambat.

"Rasanya sangat menarik menyaksikan si brengsek itu begitu putus asa. Tapi sebaiknya kau hentikan, _Danna_ ,"

"Hah? Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Gintoki membela.

Mendengarnya, Hijikata lantas bangkit berdiri. Dengan garang menatap Sakata Gintoki.

"Oi, kau yang baru saja melakukan kejahatan kelas satu, berani-beraninya bilang tidak melakukan apapun."

"Hah? Tapi aku memang tidak melakukan apapun! Apapula kejahatan kelas satu itu? Aku hanya membuang mayones bodohmu!"

"Itulah dosa besarmu! Mayones adalah bumbu paling berharga di jagat raya! Siapapun yang membuangnya adalah penjahat keji tidak berperasaan!" Hijikata meledak. Emosi berat mengingat bagaimana Gintoki memperlakukan mayones kesayangannya.

Sudut siku-siku tercetak di pelipis Gintoki, "Oi, kau sudah rusak, ya? Apa tidak merokok adalah penyebabnya? Atau kau terlalu banyak merokok hingga oksigen yang harusnya mengalir ke otakmu tersumbat dan tergantikan asap? Bunda, inilah pentingnya menghirup udara bersih bagi buah hati."

" _Danna_ , dari awal Hijikata- _san_ memang sudah _rusak_. Karena itu aku selalu mencoba untuk menyingkirkannya." Sougo ikut menanggapi dengan wajah tertarik.

"Lagipula, kau lah yang dengan sembarangan mencampur mayones ke Pokky kesayanganku! Kau yang sudah menistakan makanan manis!" imbuh Gintoki.

"Diam kalian! _Yorozuya_ , pokoknya kau harus ikut ke markas atau _seppuku_! Sougo, bantu aku menyeretnya!"

Tangannya ditarik paksa. Gintoki memberontak, sekuat tenaga mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Hijikata. Namun ketika dia hampir bebas, Hijikata menggunakan dua tangannya untuk menahan gerakan Gintoki.

"Lepaskan aku, oi! Kau sendiri yang melakukan kejahatan!"

"Sougo!"

Okita Sougo hanya menatap malas. Dihiraukannya perintah Hijikata. Lebih memilih memperhatikan orang-orang yang kini mulai berani terang-terangan menonton keributan yang mereka perbuat. Gawat, dia harus segera pergi.

"Urus saja sendiri, Hijikata- _san_. Aku masih harus berpatroli," ujarnya membuat alasan.

"Patroli apanya! Paling kau hanya ingin bolos, kan?!" Masih betah melakukan adegan tarik-menarik dengan _Yorozuya_ , Hijikata menimpali. Sayangnya, Sougo dengan cuek berjalan melewati mereka. Bersikap seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi, seakan-akan ia tidak mengenal dua orang dewasa yang tengah bertengkar dengan kekanak-kanakan di sana.

Lelaki berambut gelap lurus masih berteriak meminta bantuan ketua divisi satu itu sampai akhirnya sosok Okita Sougo tidak lagi terlihat. Menghela napas emosi, ditariknya lengan Gintoki makin kuat, membuat pemiliknya terseret secara paksa.

"Ikut aku!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Berhenti melawan!"

"Berhenti menarikku!"

Tidak ada yang mau menyerah. Pada dasarnya kedua orang itu memang sama-sama keras kepala. Gintoki berpikir keras, mencoba mencari jalan agar bisa lolos dari tuduhan konyol yang dilontarkan padanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia baru ingat kalau dia sama sekali belum melakukan tugasnya untuk berbelanja. Jika ini tetap berlanjut, bisa-bisa Shinpachi dan Kagura akan menghajarnya. Gintoki benar-benar tidak ada waktu untuk pergi ke markas Shinsengumi hanya karena kasus pembuangan mayones!

"Argh! Iya, iya, aku minta maaf!" teriaknya tiba-tiba, kesal.

Laki-laki yang sedari tadi bersikeras untuk menariknya sontak berhenti. Hijikata menatap Gintoki heran.

"Aku bilang aku minta maaf sudah membuang mayonesmu, oke?" Menggaruk helaian keritingnya asal, dilepasnya genggaman di lengan kiri yang tadi dicengkeram polisi khusus itu.

Hijikata hanya diam membiarkan tangannya disingkirkan. Dia bingung karena tiba-tiba makhluk di depannya mau meminta maaf begitu saja. Sakata Gintoki mengaku salah? Mimpi apa dia semalam?

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Yorozuya_?" tanyanya spontan.

Kali ini Gintoki yang menatap bingung.

"Hah?"

"Itu, kau, tiba-tiba saja meminta maaf. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau akhirnya mengakui bahwa mayones adalah sebuah harta karun berharga?" Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Hijikata. Senyum malu terpasang tipis.

 _Hah?_

Sumpah rasanya Gintoki ingin sekali menghajar pria kelewat menjijikan di hadapannya.

"Aku salah memilih korban."

"Eh, apa?"

Helaan napas panjang dihembuskan perlahan.

Tenaga dikumpulkan matang.

1

2

3

.

"Baik-baik saja? Dengar, ya, Hijikata Toushiro- _kun_ , bagaimana mungkin aku bisa baik-baik saja? Pertama, aku harus mengurusimu yang sudah kecanduan rokok akut hingga kau melakukan hal-hal _OOC*_ yang membuat pening. Lalu aku harus merelakan makanan manis kesayanganku hanya untuk mencegahmu melakukan hal-hal _OOC_ yang membuat pening. Tidak hanya itu, kau menuduhku melakukan kejahatan kelas berat hanya karena aku mencoba menyingkirkan zat menjijikkan dari makanan manis kesayanganku, itu tidak _OOC_ tapi membuatku pening! Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja melihatmu dengan psikonya menuangkan makanan anjing ke Pokky yang begitu suci, HAH?!"

"Itu masalahmu?!"

Gintoki terengah-engah. Tenaganya ia habiskan untuk mencurahkan isi hati yang terpendam jauh di lubuk terdalam. Wajahnya memerah karena mengomel panjang lebar tanpa spasi.

"Itu, maaf." Hijikata mencicit kecil. Pandangan ia alihkan ke arah lain. Terlalu canggung untuk meminta maaf. Sayangnya, Gintoki dapat dengan jelas menyaksikan ekspresi polisi itu yang bagai anak kecil habis dimarahi ibunya.

"Kau, tidak perlu lagi membantuku untuk bisa menahan diri tidak merokok. Aku sudah menemukan solusinya," imbuhnya. Kini bola biru bajanya fokus pada botol yang kembali dipeluknya.

"HAH?! Mana mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu melecehkan makanan berhargaku lebih dari ini! Ikut aku!"

Kali ini, samurai pemalas itu yang ganti menarik paksa lengan Hijikata Toushiro. Tentu saja yang ditarik paksa merasa tidak terima dan mencoba melawan. Adegan tarik menarik kembali terjadi di antara mereka. Gintoki tidak menyerah, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Hijikata lolos begitu saja. Membantunya berhenti merokok dengan sukses sudah menjadi tanggung jawab yang harus ia tuntaskan.

"Oi, berhenti menarikku! Lagipula, kau mau ke mana?" Berontak Hijikata.

" _Konbini_. Bantu aku berbelanja dan akan kucarikan benda lain yang bisa kita gunakan untuk membantumu."

Pelan tapi pasti, Hijikata mulai menuruti perkataan Gintoki. Secara lambat mengurangi perlawanan yang dilakukan. Sebagai gantinya, Gintoki berhenti menyeretnya secara paksa.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Kau tidak perlu membantuku lagi."

"Aku juga sudah bilang, tidak akan membiarkanmu menistakan makanan kesukaanku lebih dari ini. Lagipula, aku sudah terlanjur mengambil tanggung jawab untuk membantumu hingga tuntas. Mana mungkin aku melepas tanggung jawabku begitu saja?"

Hijikata tertegun. Dalam hati merasa salut akan tekat _Yorozuya_. Hah, terkadang samurai serampangan itu memang bertindak di luar ekspektasi. Tersenyum tipis, diikutinya langkah Gintoki hingga mereka berjalan bersisian.

"Heh! Besar omong."

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Kau akan sangat merasa berterima kasih padaku."

"Buktikan saja."

"Tentu! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja."

.

Yah, mana mungkin Gintoki akan melepaskan sumber penghasilannya di masa depan, 'kan?

.

.

* * *

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

* * *

.

* Tahu sendiri, 'kan? OOC di sini maksudnya _Out of Character_. Di mana Hijikata bersikap tidak seperti biasanya.

A/N :

 _Fyuh_ , akhirnya bisa _update_ juga /kelamaanwoy

Ah, iya, maaf karena saya updatenya lama sekali. Setelah dijalani, ternyata memang mengetik di tengah-tengah kesibukan kuliah itu sulit, ya. Bikin mager /salah  
Oh iya, mohon maaf lahir batin :) Ampunilah segala kesalahan _author_ baik yang disengaja maupun tidak. Update lama, misalnya.

Anyway, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya huehe.

.

Special thanks for **m974franc** , **Chikara Hoshi** , **takanashi misaki** , **FujiAoiAomineSuki** , **Rewinsan** , and **Guest** _for the wonderful reviews_. _I'm sorry that I couldn't reply it one by one._ Tapi percayalah, reviews dari kalian adalah sumber penyemangat :) Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah **_fave_** dan **_follow_** fic ini.

 _Last but not least,_

 _Mind to RnR?_

 _._

 _Regards,_

Scalytta


End file.
